Only Good Men Go To War
by MyLifeAsCayley
Summary: Someone is out to confuse The Doctor terribly when the TARDIS keeps sending him places he shouldn't be, all Daleks and Cybermen have blamed The Doctor for their mixed programming and when The Doctor goes to bury his companion, Party Poison, he comes across Gerard Way, who is possibly Party's past self. The Doctor seeks out help from his friends aboard the USS Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

"You must be upgraded," a Dalek with Cybermen programming stated, levitating towards The Doctor and Party Poison. "Upgrading is compulsory."  
A few Cybermen entered the room. Just like the Dalek had Cybermen programming, these few Cybermen had Dalek programming.  
The Doctor and Party Poison were still trying to figure that one out. In fact, they had just been locked out of their TARDIS on an unknown planet they had been forced to.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" the middle Cyberman shouted.  
"I'm not liking this one bit," the Doctor sniffed, slowly taking his sonic screwdriver out from his inner jacket pocket.  
"Want me to shoot?" Party Poison whispered.  
"No, that'll only provoke them," The Doctor sighed.  
The Cybermen came to a halt a few meters away from the two men and lifted their arms, pointing their polished silver guns at them.  
The Dalek began to levitate higher, aiming his gun down at The Doctor and his companion.  
Party Poison pulled out his yellow ray gun and aimed it towards the Cybermen. He knew it would be no good against these metal creatures, but it provided him with some sort of comfort.  
"Doctor," Party tried to sound calm. "Any day now."  
"What do you want from us?" The Doctor looked towards the Dalek, lowering his arms to his side.  
"Our programming was switched," the middle Cyberman said.  
"And what does that have to do with us?" The Doctor glanced towards the Cyberman.  
"It is your fault!" The Dalek exclaimed.  
"_HOW_?" The Doctor scratched the back of his neck with the front tip of his screwdriver.  
The Doctor heard the front doors of his TARDIS open and his hearts felt like they had stopped. He knew the TARDIS was now warning him it was time to leave.  
"Exterminate!" The Cybermen stated. "Exterminate!"  
The Doctor grabbed Party Poison by his arm and pulled him back towards a spaceship in disguise of a 1960's police telephone box from the outside. It was bigger on the inside of course, just like his jacket's pockets!  
It was the very last of it's kind, just like The Doctor.  
The second The Doctor had stepped a meter into the TARDIS' shields he heard the sounds of the Cybermen and the Dalek shooting.  
Next came the sound of something quite familiar. A body hitting the ground.  
The Doctor came to an immediate stop and spun around.  
Party Poison's gun slid across the ground and stopped when it bumped into The Doctor's feet.  
For a thousand year old Gallifreyan, he was currently living in his eleventh regeneration life. This body however was very emotional. Especially now.  
"No!" The Doctor screamed, tears of anger filling his eyes.  
He picked the gun up and shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

The Doctor slammed the door behind himself as he stepped back into his TARDIS.  
He couldn't believe it. The Shadow Proclamation refused to believe what The Doctor had gone through and had said that Party is only a mere human. Therefore they can't do anything about it.  
The Doctor knew time can be rewritten within the snap of a finger, but he knew about the risks that were involved if he were to go a bit further back before he met Party.  
The Doctor sighed quietly. He knew he had to return to Earth and bury Party's body by the grave of his lover. They'd finally be together once again.  
The Doctor smiled to himself, remembering about the family he once had surrounding him on Gallifrey.  
Party Poison and The Doctor had met by accident on Earth in the year 3125. Party had actually saved The Doctor countless times from the Cybermen. By the end of the day, The Doctor had found Party quite useful and explained that the TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The Doctor asked Party to come with him to a few planets. A time machine... A spaceship. How could Party say 'no?' When they returned back to Earth days later, they came to a shocking realization that they had been gone years instead and that Party's fiancé had committed suicide. Party had never forgiven The Doctor for that.  
The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS' controls and started up the ship.

* * *

The Doctor stepped outside of his TARDIS and looked around. Something wasn't right.  
"I'm supposed to be in a graveyard," he whispered to himself, taking in the sight of the busy market. "Excuse me," The Doctor smiled innocently, stopping a ten year old girl from walking past him. "Could you maybe tell me what year it is?"  
"2013," the girl raised an eyebrow at The Doctor and carried on walking.  
"Of course we are," The Doctor sighed and looked back at his TARDIS. "2013? What's going to be so important in 2013? I need to bury a man in 3125!"  
The Doctor wrapped his fingers around the TARDIS' door handle and pushed, only to discover the TARDIS had locked him out once again.  
"Oh, great!" The Doctor frowned and turned around, bumping straight into another man.  
"I am so sorry." Gerard Way quickly said, stopping himself and The Doctor from falling over.  
The Doctor frowned in confusement. "Whot?"  
Gerard's eyes widened nervously and her pursed his lips, letting out a soft whisper. "I'm sorry?"  
"Party? How are you alive?" The Doctor looked the man up and down. "And where's your bright red hair? The black looks rubbish!"  
"I'm sorry," Gerard took a few steps back, getting ready to run off. "You're mistaking me with someone else."  
The TARDIS door opened and The Doctor sighed, now understanding why the TARDIS had brought him here.  
"Look," The Doctor grabbed hold of Gerard by his right arm and shoved him into the TARDIS. "Just get in there and don't wander off!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I know," the Doctor sighed and ran towards his control panel, "it's bigger on the inside and yes it's a time machine that travels around places."  
"But it was just a police phone box on the outside a moment ago," Gerard stood still against the TARDIS doors, eyes wide.  
The Doctor turned around, eyes wide. "That's because it's in disguise." The Doctor turned around and shook his head, getting ready to set the TARDIS for it's next course. "Geez, the other you was much brighter and figured this all out in one go."  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Gerard turned around to face the doors, examining it.  
"No," the Doctor said slightly annoyed, starting the TARDIS engines.  
Gerard jumped in fright from the sound and quickly opened the doors, quickly stepping out.  
Now realising what was going on, Gerard gripped onto the TARDIS door handle.  
In the middle of space, the TARDIS floated with Gerard clinging onto the TARDIS door handle, near a large spaceship with thousands aboard.  
"You're drunk, you're drunk, you're drunk," Gerard closed his eyes tightly as he told himself that, hoping he would believe it. '_No, you're not_,' he thought. The second he opened his eyes, the Doctor was standing near the entrance. "How am I able to breathe?"  
"I've extended the air," the Doctor stepped back and held out his hand. Gerard took his hand and was pulled back into the TARDIS. "Please don't do that again."  
Once Gerard was back inside the TARDIS, he quickly closed the door. "What do you need _me_ for?"  
"I don't know yet. None of this is making sense," the Doctor scratched the back of his head and walked towards his control panel, checking the screen. "Guess we'll find out sooner or later."  
Gerard frowned in confusion and folded his arms. "You brought me out into space and you don't know why? I had things to do."  
"Important things, Party? We'll get back to them, relax!" The Doctor smiled reassuringly.  
Gerard took in a deep breath and walked towards The Doctor. "Why do you keep calling me _Party_?"  
The Doctor looked away from his screen and stared at Gerard for a few minutes. '_He must not know_.'  
"Guess it just suits you... Party Poison," The Doctor quickly smiled and stood up straight. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"  
"Gerard Way," Gerard blinked, taking a seat on the TARDIS chair. Gerard froze and looked towards a body lying lifeless on the floor by his feet.  
The Doctor noticed Gerard's silence and looked towards Party's body.  
"Whatever you do, don't touch it," the Doctor looked back at Gerard, knowing how freaky this must all be for him.  
Gerard frowned and quickly stood up, stepping away from Party's body. "Why the hell does that look like me?"  
"Well, erm... I'm trying to figure that out too." The Doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's been a long day for me. My friend died, all Daleks and Cybermen are accusing me for their mix up as if I'm bored as hell and did that for fun."  
"Daleks? Cybermen?" Gerard let out a nervous laugh, shaking his head. "You're not making any sense. I want to go home."  
"Like I said," the Doctor raised an eyebrow. "It's not going to happen."  
Gerard sighed and walked over to Party's body. "So strange," he whispered to himself.  
"Just don't touch him. Last thing I need is you creating a paradox inside my TARDIS," the Doctor mumbled, checking his screen.  
"Are you always this rude to guests?" Gerard asked, looking back at the Doctor.  
The Doctor smiled and knotted his hands together. "Funny, that's the first thing I ever asked Party." The Doctor ran towards the door excitingly, a grin appearing on his face as someone knocked on the door.  
"Was that a knock?" Gerard's eyes widened. "We're in the middle of space and someone knocked?"  
The Doctor looked back at Gerard and smiled. "Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise."


End file.
